


Play Date

by fightableomo



Category: Amnesty - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anxiety Attacks, Communication, Diapers, NSFW, Omorashi, Omutsu, Piss, Safe Sane and Consensual, play dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Duck and Aubrey accidentally meet online and set up a play date when they learn they live in the same town.





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> this is my longest fic in a while. im really motivated rn and im not sick anymore, so it was easier for me to write this.
> 
> mostly i cant stop thinking abt duck and justin making piss jokes all the time. no context of the series is needed, enjoy.

It had started out with a simple post. Well, technically it was several posts. He had started posting several months ago when his bed wetting had started up again. Sure, it was only a few nights out of the month when stress got to be too much for him, but it was enough for him to buy some adult protection online and accidentally end up with cute, patterned diapers clearly meant for someone other than a meager bed wetter. 

Still, Duck found he preferred those diapers. They held more than regular incontinence products, and they could handle a lot of piss at once rather than just a steady stream.

So what if he came across onesies and bibs and pacifiers when he went to buy more online. And so what if he maybe accidentally added a onesie in his size to the cart and bought it. He still wasn’t part of the community, at least he didn’t think he was until he started talking with other people in the forum. 

By now, Duck was fine with the part he played in the community. He’d interact with other littles tentatively, still anxious about the social part, but no longer anxious with posting pics of his cute outfits or letting people buy pacifiers for him. 

In fact, his last post showed him in his park ranger uniform in a secluded place, the pines serving as his back drop as he wet himself on camera. Naturally, he had a soft orange fox print onesie on underneath his khakis, the flap was unsnapped and pulled up to show his pine tree patterned diaper poking through his lowered, unfastened pants. The simple caption read ‘It’s my job to water the trees’

In hindsight, he should have covered the logo of his park uniform, because soon enough, he got a direct message. 

thelittleflame: hey ducky :) i just wanted to let you know that in your last video (super cute btw) has your park logo on it, i don’t know if anyone else noticed it, but you might want to blur that out before other people know you live in west virginia

rubber-ducky: thanks for letting me know

thelittleflame: yeah, no problem. speaking of west virginia though, i actually live there right now! :D right by the monongahela forest too. 

 

rubber-ducky: oh yeah? what town?

thelittleflame: kepler, you?

Well that was an odd coincidence, one that put him on edge.

rubber-ducky: kepler

thelittleflame: oh wow! we should meet up sometime and have a playdate

Well he couldn't just say no to her, could he? This woman he knew on the internet through a couple of interactions and her posts about her maybe mommy? So, he did what any sane person would do and agreed to meet up with a stranger at the ski lodge.

The two messaged each other a lot in the following days, finalizing plans. They would meet and talk, and if all went well, they’d go back to his place to have a little play date. It was nerve wracking to say the least. 

In order to combat that even in the slightest, he put on one of his favorite pine print diapers and headed out the door. 

There were few people at the cafe, but none that looked like they were expecting anyone. So, he just ordered a coffee and sat down at a table near the front, occasionally looking at the door.

The next person to walk in was none other than Aubrey Little, wearing denim shortalls and a backpack on her back. She walked over to Duck, grinning. “Duck!”

He waved at her, “Hi Aubrey, what are you doing here?”

“I’m meeting a friend here.”

“Oh, that’s kind of weird, I am too.”

 

“I know.” She took a seat across from him, “I’m the friend you’re meeting up with.”

He chuckled, “That’s pretty funny. Who are you really waiting for, that Dani girl from the lodge?”

“No, I already told you, you! I’m here for you, Ducky.”

That nickname immediately wiped, the good natured smile off his face, “What. But I’m waiting for someone else…”

“Yeah, me. I’m thelittleflame. Lady flame, little flame? How could you not have guessed?”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, his face warming up at the obvious connection. “But. You don’t know that I’m…” He didn’t know how to finish the statement and fell silent. 

“I guessed a while ago actually. I mean, you’re good at not showing your face or anything personal, but I had a hunch. Little sense I guess. Your last video was just a dead giveaway. I mean, how many rangers wear di—”

Duck cut her off by thunking his head onto the table. He brought his hands up over the back of his neck and mumbled out, “Dammit Duck! Can we not talk about it?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I kind of forgot we were in public. Do you want to go back to your apartment?”

He mumbled something from the table. 

“Ducky, I can’t hear you.”

He poked his very red face up, “I don’t. I like you fine Aubrey, but I can’t do this with you. You’re a coworker and I’m frankly horrified you know anything about this part of my life.”

“Oh come on how is this any different than us talking online?”

“Because you’re here. And I can see you and you can see me and it’s not staged and I have to maintain a professional relationship with you, and every. Everything is different.”

She rolled her eyes playfully, “Not really. I’ve seen you piss yourself in person too.”

Duck stood quickly from his slumped position, his chair scraping loudly against the floor, hopefully covering up Aubrey’s comment. “I changed my mind, let’s go to my apartment.” She clearly wasn’t going to stop talking, might as well have her talk about his potty pants somewhere private. 

“Yay!” Aubrey stood up, grinning at the end result of getting to play with Duck, something the man himself was much less happy about. 

It took fifteen minutes to get back home, and Aubrey was surprisingly tactful on their transit, though she started up again as soon as they stepped foot in his apartment. “So, what do you want to do? I brought coloring books with me and a few other things. We could just watch some cartoons or something.”

“I don’t really want to do anything except maybe curl up and die.”

“Aw, come on ducky, don’t be like that. It’ll be fun. What gets you into headspace the quickest?”

“Look, Aubrey, I really appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I feel super uncomfortable. We’re coworkers.”

She scoffed, “Yeah, but that doesn’t matter. I’ve seen you piss your pants on the job, you wearing a diaper and sucking on a pacifier isn’t going to color you in my eyes.”

“It was once, and it wasn’t even my fault, I got hit too hard and you know that. And I don’t know, it feels creepy. You’re a kid and I’m not and people are already going to think we’re hooking up since I brought you back here, and I don’t know if I want to add on ‘doing some weird adult baby sex shit’ to my list of crimes.”

She pouted at him, “Well first of all, I’m an adult. I’m 22 and I consent.”

“I’m fucking 43, I’m nearly twice your age.”

“That doesn’t matter! Especially since this is nonsexual. You’re not getting anything sexual from this and neither am I so it doesn’t matter. If you’re really uncomfortable, we don’t have to do anything, but I think it’ll be better once we start.”

He groaned a bit but didn’t say much. 

Aubrey made her way over to him and took his hands in her, forcing him to uncross his arms, “Please Ducky? I really want to play with you.”

After a moment, he nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

She beamed at him, “Yay! Do you want to change at all?”

He shrugged, “I’d feel like a creepy if I was wearing anything less than this.”

“Would it help if I was wearing less? I have a onesie and pull up under my shortalls. I thought they were cute enough to count as little clothes but I can take them off if you want.”

“No, you don’t have to do that…”

“Too late!” She let go of him and started to undo the clasps, toeing off her boots as she did. Soon enough, she was just standing in front of him in an orange and pink onesie and colorful socks. Grinning, she threw her hands up, “Come on, you too Duck, let’s have a onesie party!”

Blushing and averting his gaze, he nodded, “Okay, give me a minute.” With that, he shuffled off. 

He came back a bit later, dressed in a grey and blue onesie with his diaper visible poking out between the leg holes. 

Aubrey gave an excited squeal from the couch where she had made herself comfortable. Clapping a bit, she exclaimed, “You look so cute! Come color with me.”

Nodding, he made his way over to the couch and sat down. As he did, he was handed a coloring book and crayons. He settled for coloring as Aubrey hummed. 

Soon, he fully in headspace, sucking on his thumb as he colored. He eventually migrated to the floor and laid on his stomach, though that was likely a mistake. 

He hadn’t use the restroom since he left to meet Aubrey, which wasn’t too long ago. But the coffee had made its way through him, pulling all his water weight with it. It sat heavily in his bladder, ignored by him as he played. Not to mention he was putting unnecessary pressure on his abdomen by lying down on his stomach. With everything combined, it was only so long before piss flooded his diaper. It wasn’t too much of a problem though, the diaper served it purpose and sopped up his accident, lending itself to Duck not knowing he had wet himself. 

He only noticed when he stood up and Aubrey pointed it out. 

“Did you tinkle, Ducky? You’re looking kind of saggy.”

He froze as she pointed out his clearly sagging diaper and paled. She was right, he was quite wet. She still smiled at him, but he frowned, his breath leaving him. He froze for what felt like eternity though it was really just a second. As soon as he recovered enough from the anxiety flooding after pissing himself in front of a colleague, he jumped into action. 

He let out a strangled gasp and crumpled. He would have loved to make it to the bathroom to lock himself in, but he was wrenched from headspace too quickly and his previous unresolved anxiety flooded back to him, this time accompanied by new frustrations at the current situation. 

How could he be so stupid as to trust himself with another person while he was in little space. Aubrey was going to be so grossed out that he pissed himself, and on accident no less! She knew she didn’t ever wet herself, intentionally or not, and that made him anxious, even if he knew she was okay with him doing it.

Aubrey crouched in front of him, her words drawing him out again, “Duck, you’re scaring me. Are you okay.”

He shook his head, his tumultuous thoughts ceasing, but his heart still racing and dread coiling in his stomach. 

“Can I touch you?”

Again, he shook his head, trying to suck in a breath and cease his erratic breathing, but it didn’t work. 

“How can I help?”

It took a moment to respond but he did manage an answer, “Meds on top of the fridge.”

She nodded and left the man huddled on the floor. She was back a minute later with his orange bottle of medication and a glass of water. She set them down on the floor in front of him and took a half step back, still watching him worriedly. 

With shaking hands, Duck reached out and took the glass, swallowing a pill as he did. It wouldn’t kick in for several minutes, but it was better than riding out the anxiety attack for three hours. 

Aubrey spoke up again, “Do you want me to talk or do you want me to be quiet.”

Duck started to shake his head but ended up shrugging. 

To her credit, Aubrey was quiet for a minute before she took up speaking again. “I’m going to talk, I like to talk when I’m nervous, just tell me to shut up if you need.” She paused, and when no reply came from Duck, she continued.

“You know, you should constantly take your medication if you want it to be effective.”

He uncurled a little bit, “I don’t want to be reliant on pills.”

“I mean I get that, but if you’re sick it’s okay to need it.”

“I shouldn’t need it though. I need to be able to get through this on my own.”

She hummed, “Yeah, okay. I won’t lecture you about medicine. I never took ADHD medication when I was younger. Some people suggested it, but my parents let it be my choice and I honestly don’t agree with most of those medications. Like, they help people and that’s fine, but I don’t see anything wrong with the way my brain works. It’s just different.

“You know once I heard it compared to a mountain road. It’s like your brain is the road to get to the top, and an ADHD thought process is like a winding road, sometimes it doesn’t make sense to other people or it takes the scenic route, but it still gets to the top. And some meds for it are like coming in and plowing a fat tar road straight to the top over the path that’s already there. Like sure, it does its job, but at what cost?”

Duck nodded. “Yeah I hear you.”

“That’s not to say that people can’t prefer medication. It’s a personal choice. Anyway are you okay?”

“Getting there.”

“Oh, okay.” She nodded, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you panic or anything.”

“It’s not you…” he let out a strangled half laugh, “I just have a shit brain.” Slowly, he stood from the floor, still shaking, “I’m going to--I need to shower.”

“Oh, okay. Do you want me to leave?”

“You can stay.” He walked off, only hyper aware of how his cold, clammy nappy hung heavily between his legs. 

He was back out thirty minutes later, clean and over his attack. This time, he wore sweats and an old t-shirt featuring a punk band logo. Sure, he still had a plain diaper under but it was a lot less obvious, more for his personal comfort and protection. 

Aubrey was sitting on the couch, her shortalls on again. She sat stiff, swinging her legs off the side of the couch, sitting on her hands and staring at the floor. 

“Did you just sit there in silence? You know you could have turned on the tv or kept coloring.”

She looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged, “I want to color but I thought maybe having that stuff out would be upsetting to you.”

“No, it’s fine if you do it, this is still a playdate for you, right?”

She nodded, “But I feel bad.”

He sighed, feeling a little guilty for cutting their play short with his freakout, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Duck nodded, “Thanks, that’s really considerate of you.” He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, still talking with Aubrey, “Do you… do you want to set up another playdate for the future?”

He could see her visibly perk up from across the counter. “Yeah! I’d love to, if you want to that is.”

He nodded stiffly, “Yeah, I’d be okay with that. It was fun. But now I need to crash for a few hours.”

She nodded, “I understand. Can we hang out next week.”

“I’ll check my calendar and get back to you.”

She nodded again, “Okay! I’m glad we got to do this, thank you.” Standing up, she walked over to the kitchen proper to stand by him, “Can I give you a hug?”

He gave a half hearted smile, “Sure, bring it in.”


End file.
